


Hiding

by Harpi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpi/pseuds/Harpi
Summary: A nightmare became a story. Enjoy?





	Hiding

Lying in the humid heat, I was severely uncomfortable. The darkness didn't help either. I hate the dark. Blinking at the inky blackness, I rolled onto my back, frustrated by it. A little light bounced off the wardrobe mirror near the door from outside. Something crawling about in the front yard, eh? I rolled to face the other wall, facing away from the rest of my room.  
"I really should cover it before I go to sleep. There's something deeply unsettling about mirrors. I always feel like someone's watching me on the other side," I whispered to the darkness as the light turned off.   
"There is."  
SHIT. My heart beat either stopped completely or was racing so fast I couldn't feel it.   
"Go away, go away, go away..." I began whispering as I curled up holding my head, the air sharpening. "Go away, go away, go away..."   
"No," the disembodied voice responded. A step. I heard a step. Coming from where? Over near the mirror? Or outside my room? Or near me?  
"Please don't kill me," I begged, curling up tighter. Another step.   
"Leave me alone!"  
Another step.   
"Please don't hurt me!"  
Another step. "What makes you think I'd do that?" the voice bemusedly responded. Curling up tighter, I peeked through the gap under my arm to see nothing but the vague shapes of my belongings.   
Another step. Nearby. At the end of my drawers?  
"What do you want from me?!" I hissed, anger rising. That make it laugh.   
"Just one thing." My life?!  
Another step. Not too far away from the end of my bed. The hairs on the back of my neck shot up. Forcibly slowing my breathing so I could hear something, anything, I heard nothing. I could see the vague outline of the baseball bat leaning against the wall. Would I be able to grab it in time?   
"Going to sleep already?" the voice mocked, very close. Show yourself, motherfucker! I hissed mentally.  
"Scream and die," the voice said as something grabbed my wrists and ankles and pulled me open while my jaw was held shut. The bed sunk near my side.  
Anger made my skin crawl as it felt like something vaguely hand shaped came in contact with my side.  
My alarm went off. In that same distracting split second, a humanoid shape flickered as it turned it off. Taking the opportunity, I freed my jaw and bit onto it. My hands and ankles were released as the thing wrenched backwards, tearing itself out of my teeth.   
Several steps retreated to a safe distance as I shot up and grabbed the bat.  
"Well done," the voice laughed. I couldn't see a damn thing.   
"Well done," it repeated, the voice fading.   
"Fuck you," I hissed back quietly, aware of something stuck in my teeth. Dizzy, tired and pissed off, I stumbled back to bed, holding the bat firmly in one hand. Curling up around it, I hoped it was just a nightmare.


End file.
